You Who Came From Another Star
by JuanArdsProduction
Summary: This Story Replacement SBS Korean Drama "My Love From Another Star" i decided make this story because is most famous and popular drama's over the worlds.I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There do you like watching Korean drama's?I Like it,this fic I make from counterpart story of "You who came from another star".Pairing:Takeru/Mako**

**You Who Came From Another Star( )**

**_My Love from the Star_** is about an alien who landed on Earth in the ? Dynasty and, 400 years later, falls in love with a top actress in the modern era.

**Characters:**

Mako Shiraishi, a top Japanese star who is very blunt and believes that she is every man's type, until she meets her stoic neighbor, Takeru Shiba. She soon develops feelings for him and tries to make him fall for her.

Takeru Shiba,very cold and distant being, he loved a girl who lived during the Dynasty for liking him as his true self, an alien. After the girl dies saving him, he waits to return home. Living a lonely and isolated life for centuries, he one day meets Mako Shiraishi, a girl looking exactly like the one he loved 400 years ago.

Ryunosuke Ikenami, Mako's childhood friend who has an unrequited love for her. He believes one day she will love him, but decides to back down for a while, supporting her through thick and thin as a true friend.

Yumi Maeda(OC),a girl Mako saw as a friend. Underneath her sweet smile, she is actually very envious of Mako and has had a crush on Ryunosuke for a long time. She later becomes famous after Mako's fall from the entertainment industry.

Juuzo Ikenami(Fuuwa Juuzo): Ryunosuke's older brother, the heir of S&C Group. The main antagonist of the series, seeking to silence Mako for a secret she knows about him.

Hikoma Kusakabe: Takeru's lawyer. When he was young, He was saved by Takeru from a suicide attempt and found out about his identity. He has been a loyal friend of him ever since.

Chiaki Tani: Mako's younger brother, who first disapproves of her relationship with the neighbour but grows to likes Takeru because of their shared interest in astronomy.

Kyoko Shiraishi: Mako's mother

Keisuke Maeda(OC): Yumi's older brother, a young and enthusiastic prosecutor looking into the Usakawa Dayu case. He gets to know about Takeru's real identity.

Hanjiro Gaku(OC): detective, who works together with Keisuke Maeda on the case of Usakawa Dayu. Knows about Takeru's identity.

President Goki(OC): CEO of Mako's talent agency

Genta Umemori: Mako's manager

Rina Yaburi(OC): Mako's stylist

Unnamed Father: Ryunosuke's father, the chairman of S&C Group

Ritsuka Maeda: Yumi's mother

Unnamed Mother: Ryunosuke's mother

Mamoru Shiraishi: Mako's father

Kotoha Hanaori: comic book store owner/Mako's school friend

Dayu Usakawa(Human):Mako's Rival

**Chapter 1 Coming up this now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I:**

We begin in 1609, the first year of Gwanghae's reign during the Joseon era. It's on August 25 that a mysterious "round, shining flying object" was sighted and logged in the official records; it zoomed overhead with "a thunderous noise" before disappearing into sparks, leaving the skies clear and cloudless.

A procession makes its way along a mountain road, carrying a young girl who was widowed just as soon as she was married. Suddenly, the UFO appears directly above them, kicking up such a fierce wind that the travelers go flying.

The young widow is buffeted about in her sedan chair, which eventually gets caught up in the tornado and skids along the ground, teetering at the edge of a cliff. Time slows down to a crawl as the sedan chair flies over the edge and the widow braces for death…

With the world suspended nearly at a standstill, along comes a figure in all black, walking without difficulty through the maelstrom.

The man comes to the sedan chair and pulls it back from the precipice, setting it safely down on the ground. As time resumes, the wind dies down to a slow breeze and our hero offers a hand to the widow.

We cut to the hero in modern times, sitting down to an interview with an unseen audience. He informs us of his origins with that UFO, which carried him from a planet extremely similar to Earth, which he identifies as KMT184.05.

We see different versions of our alien hero, named Takeru Shiba as he lives through the 400 years since his landing, from the hanboks to the groovy seventies fashions to the sleek bachelor of today.

Then Takeru explains having acclimated perfectly to Earth obligatory shower scene!), although his senses are seven times keener than humans: "Thanks to that, I do see things I don't want to see, and hear things I don't want to hear."

Perhaps telekinesis is one of those perks, as a water glass goes sliding into his hand of its own accord. Takeru sits down to a solo feast, saying that he can't mix saliva or blood with humans: "That's why I always eat alone."

He bicycles his way to work, and witnesses a handbag theft on the street. He doesn't step in, saying, "It's meaningless to intervene in their lives." He didn't want to come to Earth, but he believes that what will happen will happen, regardless of whether you want it to: "Earthlings call this Fate."

A news report catches Takeru's eye, and he stops in the road to watch news of a comet heading toward Earth. Back at his interview, he sets an hourglass to restart its countdown and says, "A new Fate is beginning. A comet I've waited 400 years for is approaching Earth. In three months, I will be able to return to my planet."

On to our heroine, top actress Mako Shiraishi who takes a coffee break while filming a drama. She only wants the mocha for sel-ca purposes, posting a tweet with a cutesy photo and a quip thanking a famous historical figure for smuggling in those mocha seeds centuries ago.

Too bad Mako's attempt at wit only exposes her ignorance; the guy smuggled in _cotton_ seeds (mok-hwa), not mochas.

Her poor manager and her agency CEO are used to cleaning up after Mako's mistakes, but it's still a hassle to deal with. Even as CEO Goki bemoans Mako's stupidity, to her face he's all obsequious pandering, suggesting that she quit tweeting because she's too good for those nitpicky netizens. She doesn't want to: "Then who would I talk to?" Oh, that's sad.

Mako gets her CEO to back off with the vague threat of jumping ship to his rival's agency. So she's book-stupid, but rather street-smart.

In a university department office, Takeru's professor colleagues invite him to a departmental dinner, which he's always declined. They joke that he doesn't even know his colleagues' names, and rather than answer, he excuses himself. Ha.

Mako's manager tries in vain to get her to quit social media, reminding her of the "garlic pizza incident" (when she didn't know that the word _garlic_ was the food garlic) and begs her to consider the mysterious goddess approach to fame. She says she doesn't care about internet hate comments and refuses her manager's escort up to her new apartment. He's nervous of her riding in elevators with strangers, given that run-in with a pervert that had him actually pitying the pervert.

It's at the elevator that Mako is joined by Takeru, and gives him an interested look up and down. When he doesn't push a floor button, she assumes he's a stalker and gets in his face, offering a photo in exchange for him getting lost. She follows him out shouting, only to realize he's her neighbor.

Mako tries to smooth things over and asks if he knows who she is. Blank-faced, Takeru wonders, "Do I have to know that?" Then he enters his apartment and leaves Mako confused, asking herself, "How can he not know who I am? Is he from Japan? Or an alien?"

At a fancy restaurant, four stage moms dine together while the two leaders snipe at each other passive-aggressively. Their kids all started out acting together, but now only two are still in showbiz: Mako and the less-famous Yumi. Mako's mother is the tacky ajumma who puts on airs, while Yumi's mother is the quietly elegant one who nevertheless seethes because her daughter is always the sidekick and second lead.

Mako's mom loves bragging about her, but has to cover up her embarrassment at not even knowing that Mako moved. So she calls her afterward to complain at her daughter's lack of contact, interrupting Mako in an internet-reading session. (Mako scoffs that the netizens are immature brats to insult her, but can't hide the tears in her eyes.)

There's an interesting history here, because it's Mom who previously declared their relationship over and now she's pestering Mako for news and—more to the point—money. Mako has put up mountains of cash for her mother to run a restaurant into the ground, and an import business, and a diet company…

Mako listens blank-faced as Mom snaps that she owes her for giving her that face and body, especially since she's a crappy actress. On the verge of tears, Mako retorts that she resembles _Dad_, not Mom—the man Mom ditched the moment he lost his money.

Mom tells Mako to call her Chiaki, her kid brother, who hasn't come home in two days. Mako sighs that he's run away _again_, and dutifully calls.

High schooler Chiaki is currently playing games at the PC room, pointedly ignoring nee-san's phone calls. Looks like we're dealing with the silent rebel type here, all quiet angst and glowering. When Chiaki's buddies photoshop a bikini shot of Mako and cackle about doing it with nudes, he erupts at them and warns them to delete it. They don't know he's the big star's brother so the outburst has them confused, but aw.

That night, Takeru struggles to fall asleep, thanks to his superhuman hearing powers that pick up dripping faucets and loud neighbors. Next door, Mako's dealing with her hurt feelings by scream-singing into her hair dryer, and Takeru finally can't take it anymore and heads to her door to complain. Tellingly, she looks more miserable than giddy when she stops singing.

Mako apologizes for the loud singing, but Takeru is too annoyed to let it go easily and adds that she's disturbing the peace, which is a reportable crime. That raises her hackles, and she takes out her hurt from the netizens onto him, saying that she's been bashed all day long. She's just taking out her frustrations, but he's telling her she can't even do that?

She starts to break down, but stops and excuses herself. She cries in her bed, wondering what she did to merit such hate. Next door, Takeru hears her sobs in loud detail, compounding his guilt.

Unable to sleep, Takeru heads down to his enormous study, crammed full of books from as far back as Joseon. He takes out a journal and starts writing: "A record of my last three months on Earth."

On the drama set, perpetual sidekick Yumi Maeda indignant manager protests to the director for the lack of scheduling consideration. Yumi has been on standby since early dawn and then made to wait needlessly, to which the director snaps that Yumi should be a star if it bothers her so much. She jumps in to soothe tempers, apologizing for her manager.

There's another scandal on the horizon for Mako, who is technically a university student but hasn't been to campus in ages, leading to a report on celebrity favoritism. The report is scathing, particularly since she was free enough to go tweeting about her daily activities

CEO Goki jumps into damage control mode, telling Mako she'll be shooting her scenes secretly at night, and urges her to go to school today. Sure, she'll get scorned for the timing, but it's better than not going at all, he argues.

On to our last main character, Ryunosuke Ikenami, the playboy son of a chaebol. He arrives at the airport and sees the Mako tweet, and is thus waiting to say hello with open arms. Those arms get readily rebuffed, but he cheerily offers to drive her to school.

Mako is good-natured and frivolous, pestering Mako to marry him this year. She treats him just like a friend, though, saying that she's not interested in marrying soon.

She pushes his buttons on purpose by saying she's gonna do a hot melo, all full of kissing and bed scenes, and Ryunosuke sweats while insisting he's totally cool with that.

Her arrival at school causes a huge commotion, and she walks in like the movie star she is, all slo-mo struts and glamorous backlighting. The male students drool in awe and the female students snipe that she's all plastic surgery.

The professor arrives, and Mako sits up in surprise: It's Takeru. Her manager says it's good that she already knows him, since he's known for being a stickler and she already got one F, cringes to recall all the ways she probably offended her prof.

Of course, she doesn't help things by yawning through his lecture (on fly mating rituals, and how each side one-ups each other in a cycle of trickery) and violently nodding off.

Still, she hangs back after class to smooth over the matter some more, trying some flattery and empty words at first, which don't interest him. So she drops the act and levels with him: She has to come to school due to the press, but she doesn't want to hand in the report. She pleads with him to cut her a little slack, since trading favors is how people live.

That gets Takeru's attention, and he says no, that's not how people live: He looms over her and backs her against a table as he says that people take advantage of you once you've helped them, asking for more and more help. And then they never repay you as they promised.

With that, he leaves. She's a little flustered by all the in-your-face closeness (rawr), and a little offended at that young prof talking down to her.

That evening, Takeru plays chess with a much older lawyer friend at an old-fashioned cafe, and the two trade fond memories about how the dramas and singers and movie stars of yore were way better than all the youngsters of today. Ha, I'm gonna die laughing if this old man was once Takeru's (physical) age.

Mako has dinner with Ryunosuke and Yumi, all of whom have known each other for years. Ryunosuke takes out a ring and calls Yumi's name… and asks her to be witness to his proposal. Aw, man. Poor Yumi, who has to sit by and watch Mako get the guy and the ring.

Ah, Lawyer Hikoma knows about his background, because Takeru tells him he'll need another falsified death record in three months. Takeru does this once a decade, but he's only been Takeru for two years, which makes Lawyer Hikoma curious. "I think this will be my last," Takeru explains. He thanks Lawyer Hikoma ("my only friend") and tells him he'll be heading back home.

For old time's sake,Hikoma pulls out an old photo of them, when he was thirty years younger and Takeru looked exactly the same. Takeru says, "This is why I was afraid to make friends. People age quickly, and die quickly. I'm the only one left behind, just the same."

Hikoma asks why Takeru couldn't go home when he first landed here. Takeru says there was an accident that prevented his return, and caused the death of a child: "The first child to give me a gift."

In a flashback, we see that young widow offering Takeru a drawing—a landscape, with a UFO in the sky. She says, "It was in the sky the day you came riding in it, like a moon." She asks if he's the grim reaper, and he smiles.

Present-day Takeru recalls another strange event, from twelve years ago on Christmas Eve. He was a doctor then, and a strange feeling had washed over him. He'd had an image flash in his mind, of a girl about to be hit by a truck—and it was the girl with the same face as the girl from 1609.

Mako looks at the diamond ring dispassionately and reminds Ryunosuke of the ring he'd given her on Christmas Eve, when they were in middle school. She hadn't accepted it then, and she isn't going to accept it now. She apologizes and returns the box, while Ryunosuke tells himself he's been rejected so much it doesn't even hurt anymore. But he does want to know why she doesn't want replies, "His face—do you remember it?"

So now we see a flashback from her perspective, of young Mako (looking just like that widowed Joseon girl) crying as she runs off, rejecting Ryunosuke's gift in the process. He chases after her, too far behind to do anything as she steps into the path of a truck.

Everything comes screeching to a halt. And there Mako is, cradled in the arms of Takeru, safely out of harm's way.

Yumi calls that man Mako's first love, which is an idea Ryunosuke finds ridiculous. Mako corrects her, saying that he wasn't quite first love material but had always remained in her mind. She can't quite remember his face, but she'd always wanted to talk to him.

Back to Takeru's side of the flashback. He sees Mako running into the path of the truck and reacts with his superhuman reflexes, saving her just as he had saved her doppelganger 400 years ago. Young Mako asks if he's a ghost or a grim reaper.

Takeru asks his lawyer friend whether that night was a dream, and whether it's possible for two people to have the same face. "If it wasn't a dream, I'd like to meet her again before I leave," he says. "But I suppose that's impossible."

As he comes home that night, he comes face to face with Mako again. Destiny?

Soundtrack:My Destiny by Lyn

**What do you think?Please Review and I will make more,Chapter 2 Coming up**


End file.
